Bring the Kleenex, 'cause there's gonna be tears
by Shawdee
Summary: Edward's gone hunting and Bella's bored as ever. The pack are her only hope of survival on these dreaded days. They suggest truth or dare. What will happen when Edward and his family come back and are asked to join the fun? DISCONTINUED
1. I do believe we've met before, no?

**a/n: ohmaigawd! i made another story, a cliche one at that!**

**it's truth or dare with the cullen's and the pack!**

**though i did give it a snazzy title.**

**doesn't really scream ** **'truth or dare!' but i love it either way.**

**me: -dislodges the 39 clues book from stephenie's mouth- (if you don't get it read my other story, back to basics, back to reality)**

**stephenie: again with the character stealing?**

**me: i'm only borrowing them, it's not like i'm claiming them mine!**

**stephenie: say it then.**

**me: i own nothing, not even the freakin' plot!**

**jake: woo!**

**me: what the hell?**

**jake: Nothing.**

**me: -throws a bone- fetch!**

**jacob: -runs after the bone-**

* * *

_They told him don't you ever come around here  
Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear  
The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear  
So beat it, just beat it_

My alarm clock rang. I hit the snooze button then I rolled over on my bed only to have my face make contact with the floor.

"I do believe we've met before, no?" I mumbled against the hardwood.

This was one of the crappy parts about Edward going on a hunting trip. Usually, he'd catch me before I my face and the floor went on a romantic date, but now, they just went on one. Hell, this time it had candles, roses, chocolate, the whole nine yards. Good thing this one wasn't like one of their make-out sessions.

I stood up sauntered my way to my dresser to get my toiletries and went to my bathroom. I took a long shower and let my hair dry on its own. I put on a simple 'Cobra Starship' t-shirt and jeans with converse.

I decided I'd spend these next days with Jacob and the pack, maybe we'd think of things to do that I wouldn't do normally. Possibly have fun. I realized that Charlie was gone so I got myself a Pop-tart and headed out my door to my ancient buddy, 'the Thing.' He was my truck, loud but great.

I drove over to La Push to Jake's house. I knocked on the door and her opened it and smiled. "Hey Bells! We were just about to call you, see if you'd like to play 'Truth or Dare'." He called pulling me into a nice, warm, hug. He unhitched his arms and looked at me with a questionable face. "So, you game or what?" He asked. I looked around. I told myself I'd do something I wouldn't normally do, so what the hell.

"Totally game." I told him.

* * *

**a/n: tada! i know it's short but it is only an intro you see!**

**i shall prevail!**


	2. Embry's dare

**a/n: ohmaigawd. chapter 2. time for some awesome dares and truths! w00t w00t!**

**disclaimer:**

**me: i own nothing, not even the plot line!**

**bella: i'd be a lot cooler if you owned 'twilight' whatever the hell that is.**

**stephenie: thanks for shoving that 39 clues book in my mouth, now all i taste is awesomeness. **

**me: i did it for your own good.**

**stephenie: :D**

* * *

Previously on _Bring the Kleenex, 'cause there's gonna be tears._

_I drove over to La Push to Jake's house. I knocked on the door and her opened it and smiled. "Hey Bells! We were just about to call you, see if you'd like to play 'Truth or Dare'." He called pulling me into a nice, warm, hug. He unhitched his arms and looked at me with a questionable face. "So, you game or what?" He asked. I looked around. I told myself I'd do something I wouldn't normally do, so what the hell._

_"Totally game." I told him._

* * *

"Sick! That's great, let's do this!" Jake yelled over enthusiastically. I walked over to a round table where Jake told me we'd play. I sat on the chair Seth pulled out beside him and cracked my knuckles.

"Who's gonna start?" Leah asked eyeing everyone suspiciously. She could hear their thoughts so they'd better start doing the Alice. Distracting their mind with something stupid, like the Pokemon theme song. Jake pulled his finger out from under the table and pointed it at Embry. "You're up bro." He sneered. Embry just cursed under his breath and gave Jake the finger.

Leah looked expectant.

"Truth or Dare, Embry?" She asked.

"D-Dare." He choked out.

"Excellent." She chuckled. "I dare you to go up to that guy that always stands in the corner near the Publix dressed as the Statue of Liberty and take his outfit and enter in a beauty pageant." She giggled. Embry looked like he was going to die of embarrassment. Jake and Paul pointed and laughed while Seth did everything but have a seizure on the ground from laughing so much.

I laughed along with everyone else. Leah must of thought that one through.

.:THE DARE:.

Embry shook violently, but not because he was cold but because he was scared. We loaded into the rusty old Volkswagon Rabbit and Jake drove away towards the corner near Publix. We all but pushed Embry out of the car and he ran steadily to the man in the Statue of Liberty outfit and grabbed his crown and grown, he also grabbed the torch that came with the outfit.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing jackass!?" The man yelled. We were all laughing, suprisingly enough, I was the loudest.

Embry hopped in the car.

"GO! GO! GO!" He yelled. Jake sped off and Leah whispered something in Leah's ear. He turned the corner and I noticed a sign that read:

PRETTY BEAUTY PRINCESS PAGEANT

I laughed a bit too loud and everyone noticed the sign. Jake stopped and got Embry into the gown, he grabbed something out of his trunk which just so happened to be a wig. Embry looked even more embarassed than ever. Jake plopped the wig on Embry's head and Leah positioned it. Then Leah added the finishing touches with the crown and torch. Paul, Jared, Seth, Sam, and I were laughing extremely loud. Embry was pushed into the building and he signed up.

This was going to be pricless, good thing I brought a camera. Blackmail always works when you want things.

We went inside the building and took our seats in the front row. A small, short asian lady walked on the stage and she ajusted the mic stand to her height. I bit my lip as did Leah, Jacob, Sam, Paul, Jared, and Seth.

"Herow. Welcome to de pweety booty pwincess pageant. My name is Miss Swan and I will be hosting de event." She said.

"Hewre are our contwestants!" She called.

"Ivory, Ebony, Lupe, Maria, Marie, Holly, Sarah, and Embryana." She said.

I swear I heard Jacob snort.

Embry was doing fine in the competiton which suprised me, but I bet you he'd probably be as idiotic as he always was for the upcoming question.

**(Embry's answer to the judges question on my profile.)**

I did not doubt the fact I'd lost 10 IQ points after that idiotic answer. I looked at Sam and he looked like he had no IQ points whatsoever. Drool crawled down from the corner of his mouth and his eyes were narrowed and his mouth was cracked open a tad. His head rocked back and forth and it seemed he was scarred for life by that answer.

"An now for da tawent competwition!" Miss Swan announced. I quickly turned my camera away from Sam and directed it towards the stage.

The other contestants did regular things like baton, singing, hula hooping, juggling, and balancing.

It was Embry's turn next.

**(Again on the profile and there's no swim suit competition cause that'd give Embry away. ;3.)**

I was dumbfounded, Embry could dance. I was completely shocked. He actually made me laugh. A lot.

"Now it is twime fowr da jwudges to comwunicayte." Miss Swan said backing away with an 'ooooooo'.

The intermission was short so I was anxious to see Embry fall in the dirt.

I was shocked by what I heard next.

"Secwond ruwnner-up is....Lupe!"

Lupe came up and got her flowers.

"Fiwrst ruwnner-up is......Holly!"

Holly looked disappointed but she accepted the flowers freely.

"And thwe winner of da pwetty booty pwincess pageant is.....EMBRYANA!"

Jared fainted.

After the long speech and dragging Jared to the car we got back home.

"Okay Embry you're next, choose." Leah announced as Jared awoke and all was back to normal.

"Jared, truth or dare."


End file.
